Animated Atrocities 52/Transcript
Mrs. Puff thinking of getting rid of SpongeBob. Mr. Enter: How did it take me a year to get to this episode? Really, that is a question that I don't have the answer to. of "Pet Sitter Pat" "Pet Sitter Pat" was obvious, no one really knew about that episode until I brought it up. But this episode? I knew the rumors about this episode before i even started. I've seen it now, and let me just say: the episode isn't as bad as the rumors would let on. It's ten times worse! I honestly had a hard time telling which episode was worse: this or “Pet Sitter Pat”. It is that bad. And the rumors? They weren't shitting you! Let's take a look at “Demolition Doofus”, or as I like to call it, “How to Kill a Character in 11 Minutes”. The episode starts with SpongeBob waking up on another driving test day and taking his bike to school. Then the episode takes a ninety-degree nosedive in flames, as SpongeBob immediately starts crashing into a bunch of cars, causing Mrs. Puff to inflate larger and larger until they get airborne. SpongeBob: Yeah. It's a good thing too. One more crash and you would've popped for sure. Mr. Enter: You think that knowing that, he'd be slightly more careful not to crash, or maybe actually relent when his teacher tells him to stop! Also, I love Mrs. Puff's look of utter defeat before they crash into the lighthouse. Mrs. Puff wakes up some time later in the hospital. That accident was so bad that she's ruptured her inflation sack and she'll never puff again. For all intents and purposes, SpongeBob has crippled an innocent person for the rest of their life. That's not even like me looking too deeply into it, that's what the episode is outright stating! I don't think that SpongeBob could possibly do anything worse. SpongeBob: Hmm, from now on, I guess we'll have to call you Mrs. Pop! Laughs Mr. Enter: I stand corrected! That's like calling someone who lost their leg in an accident you caused “Peg Leg” or “Leggy” or “Cripple” or something like that. This isn't him just lightening the mood, or trying to find humor in it. I see this is nothing but being malicious! Mrs. Puff attacks spongebob and the doctor knocks her out. SpongeBob: Sheesh! I don't know what she is so upset about! Mr. Enter: Maybe it's the tiny, insignificant, little fact that you CRIPPLED HER FOR LIFE! SpongeBob: I think she looks better this way! Mr. Enter: That's like saying the guy that you crippled looks better missing his leg that he lost in a bloody car accident, that once again, '''you' caused!'' Look, writers, I know that for some fucked-up reason you want Mrs. Puff to snap and try to murder SpongeBob, but you've got to make sure the audience is still on SpongeBob’s side. I'm definitely not, I want to run over the fucker myself. SpongeBob tries to cheer Mrs. Puff up and he shows almost no remorse. SpongeBob: I see you got the flowers I sent. Mr. Enter: If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he didn't know what he did, but you have to be a really horrible writer to mess up the main character's personality that badly. Mrs. Puff is allergic to the flowers SpongeBob brought in, and he opens a window causing her allergies to flare up. You know, if he actually cared about Mrs. Puff right now, he might take her suggestions to heart instead of pretending that she's mute! I'm not kidding. SpongeBob doesn't respond to anything Mrs. Puff said in the scene, almost like he can't hear her. I mean, in "Jellyfishing", there was a reason that SpongeBob and Patrick couldn't listen to anything that Squidward said, but if Mrs. Puff was all casted up, she wouldn't be able to try and get SpongeBob killed. Oh yeah, I'm not kidding, Mrs. Puff tries to get SpongeBob killed! They see some people being rushed into the hospital. These are the casualties, also known as the dead people who aren't dead, from the latest Demolition Derby. Even all beat up, they're still trying to crash into each other, and the doctor is happy that they're risking their life for others' amusement. Mrs. Puff: thinking Risking their lives for our amusement? a thought bubble of SpongeBob getting crashed by four guys then dying. Still talking in thoughts I could finally be rid of SpongeBob! Mr. Enter: Well, maybe she only means that he'll be too injured to ever drive a boat again. She couldn't possibly mean Mrs. Puff: Ha ha! And I mean that in the worst possible way! evilly. Mr. Enter: ...Okay, now Mrs. Puff gets creepy. Just because you remove sympathy from her doesn't mean that it goes back to SpongeBob! Now I flat-out hate everyone in this episode: SpongeBob because he's an insensitive asshole and Mrs. Puff because she's a fucking psychopath! You know a lot of people joke about Creepypastas getting turned into episodes of SpongeBob, because the writers have proven themselves that demented, and after this episode, I can believe it. This episode feels like a Creepypasta, and I'm not talking about that lazy "every character in the show is based off a dead kid" kind of Creepypasta. I'm talking about the "Bart's teacher getting so fed up with his antics that she tries to get him murdered"... oh wait, The Simpsons isn't that demented and it would never fly there. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants